enséñame a ser libre
by Aria Ducheins
Summary: Nadar se siente libre y bueno, pero luego de cinco años, ya eh olvidado como nadar, como es sentirse libre. Ayase Shu es una chica que nada desde los siete años de edad, siempre se sintió ligada a este, pero luego de mucho tiempo, olvido como es sentirse libre RinXOc ¡envía tu personaje!
1. Chapter 1

**Enséñame a ser libre**

_Nadar se siente libre y bueno, pero luego de cinco años, ya eh olvidado como nadar, como es sentirse libre._

_Ayase Shu es una chica que nada desde los siete años de edad, siempre se sintió ligada a este, pero luego de mucho tiempo, olvido como es sentirse libre _

_RinXOc _

_envía tu personaje _

* * *

_Capítulo uno: nadando hacía atrás_

_Subió las escaleras corriendo, su falda azul se movía con mucha facilidad, su cabello como el chocolate, lleno de ondas y rizos estaba atado a una coleta de lazo rojo, se mordía los labios fuertemente y su mochila estaba saltando en su espalda, el moño rojo oscuro que estaba en su cuello estaba por soltarse._

_Entró rápidamente por la espaciosa puerta de entrada, a lo lejos pudo divisar que con un traje de entrenamiento (buzo azul marino) y largo cabello rubio en una trenza estaba su profesora, la profesora Lenka-Sensei era una mujer fuerte americana de unos cuarenta treinta años de edad._

_-llega tarde, señorita Ayase Shu- dijo la profesora de Shu, mientras ella le daba como respuesta una sonrisa en disculpa y se soltaba el cabello._

_Shu caminó hasta los camarines de cambio, y se puso su traje de baño, su cabello era fuerte y rebelde así que cuando se puso su gorra, muchos mechones salían de este._

_los lentes cayeron en su pecho, eran de un lindo color calipso, salió de el camarín, mientras sus sandalias hacían eco por todo el lugar, dejó su toalla en la verja alrededor de la piscina techada, y caminó hacía la profesora Lenka-Sensei._

_-Tuve complicaciones- explicó Shu con una sonrisa pequeña mordiendo su labio inferior._

_-sin excusas, ahora ve a calentar- Shu asintió y se encaminó a correr y dar unas vueltas hasta que su cuerpo entró en calor._

_se subió a la banqueta de la salida, y ajustó sus lentes, y sonrió, en pocos momentos su cuerpo rozaría esa extraña sustancia, suave y ligera._

_escuchó el silbato de la señorita Lenka-Sensei, y se lanzó, su cuerpo se movía con una fluidez increíble, sus piernas trabajaban juntas moviéndose como una cola de pez y saliendo a flote para tomar aire, sus dedos abrían paso en el agua, haciendo un espacio donde su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección, el dulce sonido del agua chocando en sus orejas, la animaba a llegar a su objetivo, sus pierna la empujaron otra vez y se impulsó hacia adelante, con mucha elegancia su su respiración acorde con sus piernas se movían tan frágilmente como si fuera una cola de pez, era como una pequeña sirena, muy pequeña, era su estilo._

_tocó la fría textura de la piscina y subió la mirada, sacando sus lentes, y sonriendo con mucha energía a su sensei, ella prácticamente no se sentía agotada, no, ya que nadar la relajaba y pareciera que le quitara todo el peso de encima, se sentía parte del agua, un lazo inquebrantable con este,sentía que podía escapar de toda su realidad._

_-nueva marca de récord en tu nuevo estilo Shu-Kohai-_

_-¿Kohai?- susurró Ayase con felicidad- ¡que bien!- dijo feliz._

_-¡Alumnas ahora Estilo mariposa y luego Crol!- Shu volteó a ver como ya estaban las cinco chicas compañeras, era muy diferente a su escuela de natación, la piscina donde se encontraba era algo más pequeña, de la de su escuela, pero su Sensei insistió en venir aquí para conocer a más personas, a más alumnos de su edad, prácticamente de su misma edad, doce años._

_La profesora empezó a hablar y Shu se volteó a Mei, su mejor amiga, que estaba detrás de ella, su cabello castaño claro estaba, bien peinado dentro de su gorra y sus ojos de color rosa mirándola con una sonrisa._

_-¡conoceremos chicos!- susurró con entusiasmo Mei a Shu._

_-Mei- Shu la miró con las cejas alzadas._

_-¡chicos!- le susurró mientras empezaban a nadar en aquel estilo._

_Shu era muy rápida, tanto mariposa como en estilo Crol o estilo libre como solía llamarle Mei, Mei al contrario prefería Braza y Crol._

_al terminar la sesión mariposa, Shu se sentó en la orilla de la piscina mientras tomaba sus respiros, que habían faltado en sus pulmones._

_se tomó la libertad de ver a los otros alumnos._

_divisó al entrenador, enseñando a un chico de al menos nueve años._

_-eres veloz tal y como dicen- Shu miró al grupo de chicos que hablaban entre ellos-¿cuál fue el tiempo?- el chico pelirrojo que estaba en el agua, miró al pelinegro, detrás de este habían dos más, un chico de cabello rubio y otro de cabello oliva._

_-no me interesa el tiempo- el chico pelinegro, tenía un expresión muy seria para un niño de doce años._

_-esa forma que tienes también es como dicen- dijo el pelirrojo riendo-oye Nanase ¿que te parece si entras a un relevo conmigo en el próximo torneo?- "un torneo" pensó Shu._

_-yo solo nado estilo libre- Shu despejó la mirada de ellos y se lanzó otra vez al agua, llamando la atención, de aquellas personas, sus movimientos si que eran elegantes, a su tiempo el chico pelinegro se lanzó._

_Shu lo miró de reojo, y se detuvo a medio transcurso y cambio de dirección._

_-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Mei en un susurro a Shu._

_-no importa…- dijo Shu sonriéndole de una forma torcida _

_cinco años después…_

_-¿escuela iwatobi?- preguntó Shu a sus padres, su hermano Hoshi, estaba devorando su carne a lo americana como un animal._

_-si empezaras mañana, Hoshi cálmate- dijo su madre._

_-veré a Mei otra vez- sonrió la morena._

_-¿Mei?- preguntó su padre._

_-Hikarowi Mei, mi compañera de natación en primaria, luego de cinco años...-_

_-hay una piscina tal vez vuelvas a…- empezó su madre._

_-no, no quiero- dijo Shu volteando su rostro-prefiero unirme al club de lectura madre._

_- onne-chan ¿tu nadas?- preguntó su hermano menor._

_-no, leeré- dijo Shu, acariciando su cabello blanquecino._

* * *

**_¡Hasta aquí! ¿y que tal?_**

**_¿reviews?_**

**_quería hacer emparejamiento con personajes de su invención escriban su ficha en reviews._**

**_necesitan:  
nombre_**

**_Características (físicas y psicológicas) _**

**_edad_**

**_gustos_**

**_disgustos_**

**_gracias por leer :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_No era tan malo después de todo, miró con atención la biblioteca, era un lugar airoso blanquecino, habían libros en los estantes de madera y el piso flotante había que sus zapatos se oyeran a lo lejos._

_habían unas cuantas personas allí así que se sentó en una silla y tomó su primera tarea del día._

_Era el primer día de clases y ya tenia tarea, y era de matemáticas se puso los audífonos _

_y abrió la primera parte de los ejercicios de raíz cuadrada con álgebra._

_le costaba mucho las matemáticas, pero si se esforzaba se podía sacar buenas notas, usaba su mayor potencial en ese ejercicio, el de la lista dos, pero nunca concordaba el resultado, cada uno era distinto, 3,116 periódico, 69,463 finito, eran muchos y totalmente diferentes, ninguno era el mismo._

_-¿disculpe?- la chica de cabello chocolate volteo su rostro y abrió sus ojos azules con impacto-¿shu?_

_-¡Mei!- la morena abrazo a la rubia de ojos rosa que le sonreía ampliamente y luego aguantar una carcajada por el regaño del bibliotecario*_

_Casi no podía reconocer a la muchacha "Mei", su cabello "castaño claro" para no decir rubio, lo recordaba lacio hasta la cintura, pero ahora estaba hasta sus hombros de una forma escalonada, sus ojos rosa estaban más oscuros, llegando casi a un rojo coral, y era un poco más baja que Shu._

_Shu tampoco había cambiado tanto, su cabello chocolate hasta los hombros ondulado se había mantenido intacto y tenía los mismos ojos azul brillantes, pero sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor natural._

_-¿cuantos años sin verte?- preguntó la de ojos casi rojo coral._

_-cinco- sonrió la muchacha morena._

_-¿en qué clase vas?- preguntó la morena, viendo en su mente si la había visto en su clase._

_-"B"- dijo sonriendo esperando a que su compañera estaría en su clase._

_-"A"- murmuró tristemente al saber que no estuvieran en el mismo salón- que mal…_

_-no importa nos juntaremos en los receso y horas de comer-_

_-creo que ya vamos a entrar- dijo Ayase viendo su reloj confirmando lo anterior dicho._

_-bueno vamos, al menos nuestras salas están juntas- murmuró Mei sonriente._

_la chica Ayase tomó sus cosas para ir a su sala de clases junto con la rubia, debía admitir que su profesora Ama era muy buena tanto como profesora como Persona, así que no debía ser tan estricta._

_-bueno aquí nos separamos- dijo Mei, avanzando a su salón- nos vemos más tarde-_

_-sí- dijo Shu algo apenada._

_-entró a su salón que estaba hasta un poco más lleno a medida que entraban los estudiantes, y se sentó aun lado de una chica que parecía una niña aun._

_tenía cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de piel pálida , era baja, tal vez un metro sesenta, pero que digamos Shu tenía como unos siete u ocho centímetros más que ella._

_-¡hola!- sonrió la pequeña niña._

_-hola…- murmuró Shu algo timida._

_-soy Natsuki Tatsuya…- le extendió la mano _

_hasta aquí!_

_primer: no pienso escribir capítulos largos hasta tener *cuenta sus dedos* dos personajes más..._

_segundo: los quero mucho, gracias por comentar :3_

_tercero: esta cosa - * - es para explicaciones _

_* cuando me refiero a bibliotecario, digo que es un hombre (en uno de los tantos colegios en que e estado, tenía un bibliotecari__**o**__jsjsjjs_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hace mucho que no subo y es que estoy en medio de los exámenes finales y muero lentamente, me escape un rato y publiqué esto, es más mis padres no saben que estoy haciendo esto ahora así que mas vale que comenten:**

-Ayase… Shu- murmuró la chica de cabello chocolate.

la de cabello azabache aguantó una risa-¿algún problema?

-solo… que tienes cara de Ayase Akise-

-¿Akise?- murmuró la chica de cabello chocolate y ondulado.

-si, tu cabello ondulado, tus ojos verdes-azulados, tienes aspecto de Akise-

La chica de cabello chocolate la miró con duda y se fue a sentar en su asiento asignado.

Era verdad sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla de verde y azul, en la luz se veían verdes electrizantes y en la sombra o normalmente verdes azulados.

sintió como algo vibraba en su mano, se sentó y desbloquear su celular negro, la pantalla

un nuevo mensaje, apretó allí y vio una foto de su hermano de seis años, en la piscina de la academia Samezuka.

-¿eh?- chilló Shu viendo al peliblanco arrogante de su hermano en la piscina de tal academia, a su lado el chico de cabello castaño claro de ojos miel.

abajo decía "mirá quién será el mejor onne-chan"

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y dejó el celular en su bolso enojada.

-Ayate Miwa-san-

-aquí-

-Ayase Shu-san-

-sensei… Es Ayase Akise- dijo la pelinegra que había conocido Shu hace un momento.

-¿eh? te han puesto mal el nombre en la lista entonces- dijo la Sensei Miho Amakata

-no… yo soy Ayase Shu- dijo la de ojos verdes mientras, la pelinegra sonreía

-akise- murmuró esta y Shu levantó una ceja.

-Haruka Nanase-san-

-Sensei, Haruka es un hombre- dijo el chico de cabello oliva.

y la clase entera aguanto unas risas y el de ojos azules bajó la mirada, con una expresión de aburrimiento total.

-¿eh? ¿en serio? perdón Nanase-kun-

_Haru… Haruka…. Nananse Haruka…. Nanase le resultaba familiar _

ese nombre le sonaba tanto a Shu, y sus rostros tan familiares.

¿que podía ser? ¿que podía ser?

se preguntaba ella en su mente… que era ese extraño recuerdo…

-no me importa el tiempo- recordaba Shu, ¿que diablos era eso?

-el mejor rebelo Haruka-senpai-

flashback

_era una tarde soleada, la gente festejaba en el lugar de natación donde había ido Shu hace unas semanas atrás._

_-¡ganamos!, ¡ganamos!, ¡Haruka-senpai!-_

_la pequeña de cabello ondulado vio al de cabello azul._

_y se sonrojó, que era ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, miró hacia arriba otra vez y se decidió a caminar a aquel gran nadador._

_estaba cruzando la piscina, estaba tan cerca sentía las risas de sus amigos, pero su expresión seria… la sonrojaba_

_se detuvo un momento y pensó en que aquello era ridículo, se volteó, entristecida aun sonrojada y volvió a ver de reojo que los amigos ya no estaban, así que ya era tarde._

_caminó torpemente y sin darse cuenta empezó a correr, cuando sintió el duro suelo en sus codos, y tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos muy pequeñas su rostro estaba rojo, y tenía los codos sangrados._

_-¿estas bien?, que pregunta… claro que no- la chica subió la mirada, apenada y vio a un chico de cabello rojo mojado a su lado-vamos a enfermería- dijo sonriendole alla de cabello chocolate y la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería._

fin flashback

estaba sonrojada muy sonrojada, con la mirada en la nuca de su compañero de al frente.

que no sintió cuando sonó el timbre de la hora finalizada.

"puedes ir a buscar a tu hermano en la academia Samezuka, luego te explico el por qué su salida en semana de escuela

besos de tu madre"

la chica bufó y se encaminó a la academia de su hermano.

vió la gran poderosa academia de su hermano.

siguió las indicaciones y más de una vez se perdió allí era tan grande….

sintió el olor fuerte a cloro y siguió caminando.

-¿quien eres?-

-¿eh?- la chica se volteo al ver a un alto chico de unos años mas grande que ella o tal vez uno…

-yo soy Ayase Shu… mi hermano-

-eres linda…- la chica se sonrojo- eres hermana del novato- Shu asintió- pescó una extraña tos y resultó ser una inflamación en la garganta de bajo nivel, está allí.

apuntó afuera y allí estaba su hermano de cabello blanco… hablando con su mejor amigo.

-voy por él- murmuró Shu y el entrenador asintió.

abrió la puerta y sintió unas pocas miradas y caminó hacía su hermano.

-Hoshi- el chico de cabello blanquecino giró y se dirigió con arrogancia hacia su hermana.

-¿y mamá?- preguntó éste con voz ronca

-te vine a buscar yo así que vamos- dijo Shu.

-vale- dijo este y con su amigo se fue a buscar su bolso

se sentó en la banca de la piscina y empezó a recordar ese momento en que conoció a Rin Matsuoka, el chico que la llevó a la enfermería, el pequeño pelirrojo feliz.

subió la mirada y abrió sus ojos como platos.

Estaba segura, sus ojos no le mentían, al otro lado de la piscina, estaba él, ese mismo chico que le robaba el sueño todas las noches.

_Rin Matsuoka_

-Rin- murmuró Shu viendo como este al la otra parte de la piscina hablaba con unos de sus compañeros de cabello grisáceo y azules ojos.

-Shu- Llamó su hermano y la chica cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio a su hermano Hoshi.

-vamos-

sintió la mirada de alguien detrás de ella, y miró de reojo.

_Ese no era Rin_

**_hasta aquí y que les pareció... pues yo no estoy del todo conforme pero tengo poco tiempo... ya saldré de vacaciones en solo dos semanas más y escribiré por montones se los prometo._**

**_más personajes plis_**

**_también pueden haber hombres por si acaso _**


End file.
